Ash's replacement
by Ripdos A.K.A The Bad Ash
Summary: Ash and Misty run into another trainer that has a bad reputation. Ash looses a bet to him and now Misty has to fallow the other trainer around for awile. But someone is after him and Misty's cault in the middle. Crossover, some violence and a little humor
1. City of green

This is my second story about Riptide. But it is before souls of chaos: Jade and Riptide. The story was kinda short so I 'm going to change a few things. So this a crossover from Jackie Chan Adventures plus it's crossed over with wolverine's origin so you might need to read that first, maybe. There I some digimon stuff in here, Season two.

* * *

San Francisco Ca.

Riptide was a pokemon trainer from cinnabar island; his one goal not, to be a pokemon master but to be the strongest trainer. Riptide did not have a professor like Ash, he was not even given a first pokemon and he had to fight it himself. Now a year later at 11 he has a rough reputation and a killer winning steak. Riptide had all ready beaten every gym but viridian's

He walks in to uncle's antique shop, hoping Jade is awake. Jade was sitting behind the counter. "Heay." Said Jade "Heay." Riptide replied. He looks around the store. "I'm going to celadon, you going to go with me?" Jade left the counter and walked up to him. "You know I don't go with you when you go to casinos. I don't want to be hauled out by the cops, plus what would Jackie think."

"Oh come on you got to go some day." "No that place is run by gangsters anyway." "Heay I know those gangsters" Riptide walked up to some piece of gold jewelry. "Yeah and they don't like you cause you beat there boss in a pokemon battle." Riptide shrugged and picked up the jewelry. "What's this?"

Jade thought for a minuet. "I don't know what it is but uncle got it off a guy from Canada. That wanted to trade it for a lamp." Riptide held it up to the light "I want to buy this." Jade went be hind the counter and went thought a list. "Uncle wants 75 bucks for it cause it's real gold" Riptide handed her a hundred fifty bucks and winked "Keep the change."

* * *

Riptide was wandering around celadon. He had all ready beaten the gym there so he was just visiting celadon. Riptides carried with him a Charmeleon named Inferno his first pokemon, a talking Pikachu named D.C Surge, a Beedrill named Symbiot, a Gyarados named Chaos, a Pidgeot named Falcon ,and Machoke named King.

D.C was walking with him "Are you going to the game corner again." "Why you don't want me to go no?" "Cause last time you went there we got chased out for cheating at poker." "Alright what do you want to do?" "I heard there is a one pokemon contest two blocks away from here." Riptide ran off. "What are you waiting for?"

Riptide crashed into a mail box in front of two guys. "Stupid thing I could have swore it was not here last time." The gold jewelry had fallen out of his pocket. The two guys saw it before he picked it up. One of them gave him an awkward eye but Riptide ran off to fast to let it sink in. "That was Rose's I took it after she died." "So" "so what is he doing with it it's been around 90 years ago." "Well you pond it. Its not like my brother went back and found it then gave it to him." "How do you know he could be his son, Dog. He's still alive so he could have children that age." Dog looked a Cook "well how else could he have found something in a pond shop buried in an avalanche. The bastard dug it up." "Watch you mouth cook we have the same father." Dog put on a hat and trench coat and fallowed Riptide

It had been two years after he first got Pikachu Ash and his friends were in celadon too. Half an hour a go "Misty if you please wait till later and let me enter the contest with pikachu and I will buy you some ice cream. I really want to enter. "Take it misty he is actually going to buy you something. "But the special only last for 4 more hours." "Oh please, please can you let him enter there will be all kinds of pretty girls there!" "ok but don't you try to get out of one this Ash!"

Right now Ash and co. are in a waiting room with other trainers, when D.C and Riptide walked in. "whoa he looks like trouble." Said Brock. Riptide managed to let his pants fall down. "_knew I should have warn a belt." _"You mean thug."

D.C walking up to Ash. "hey it's Ash!" "HUH!" said Ash and his friends. "What you staring at?" Riptide stepped in "This is D.C Surge he can talk." Just then a man in a trench coat walked past them "Wow I thought meowth was the only pokemon that could talk!" Misty keeps giving Riptide disgusted looks.

"That gold chain is so distasteful." "What's wrong with my chain, it cost more than your whole outfit." "He's got you on that" Misty smacked Brock in the head and started yelling at Riptide when all of a sudden. D.C yelled "Ash check your girl! Ash and Misty stare at him. D.C looked at them. "WHAT!"

"She is not my girl!" "Eeww, we are not like that. Riptide just rolled his eyes and mumbled "yeah right." Riptide noticed the guy in the trench staring at him from the other side of a few tables. "Hey I have heard of you they say that you have got in to some fights with trainers after a battle, ko'ed them and took there money Brock then stepped in front of Ash 

"is that true?" "Yeah, Misty it is cause some people don't know how to take a lose and want to fight. I just take advantage of there unconscious bodies. Ash walked around Brock. "That's is just wrong you are no better than team rocket!" "Funny. I' am affiliated with team rocket, though not a member. Ash and misty gasped Brock came to his senses "D…do you know J, J&M?" "Yes, but I know B&C better."

Just then smoke appears filling the room and music starts playing. "Oh no not them." two figures can be seen in the smoke. "To protect the world from devastation." "To unite all peoples within our nation." "Do you all ways have to make a seen? Yelled Riptide. "Don't interrupt!" Came a mans voice. "If you DON'T SHUT UP I WILL SHOW YOU A REAL INTERUPTION!" "Quiet little boy we just want the twerps pikachu." Said the woman's voice." "Who are you calling little 17 year old, and my pikachu is better than his. "Ooh yeah?" "Oooooh yeah." "We'll just see about that!"

Ash and Riptide were trash talking wile Team Rocket's smoke clears out. Leaving D.C to talk to them.


	2. Mega match

I have gotten no reviews but 26 hits. This is for those who checked it out.

* * *

"Hey James you stop do'in that cross dressing thing?" James pointed a finger in shock "YOU!." Jessie looked at James "You know him? D.C spoke up. "After that little incident I'd think you'd stop cross dressing." "Shut up, what about the time you got caught running that gambling ring." "Don't even try it; I got the pictures of when I caught you being the main entertainment at a ladies club. Riptide and Ash turn to look at James. "You did that for money? How much can I pay you to go down to the strip j…" "Shut up. How did you know about that" James shook a fist indigently. Riptide smiled " I don't know any thing about it so tell me." He looked back a Jessie who was giving a him an awkward look

"Uh um I don't know what you're talking about. "Eeww I don't need to know, anyway ash if you think your so big and bad then fight me."

"What kind of fight, you verse me? "No I'll put you in traction. A pokemon battle, six on six and no retreating. Jessie walked over "like you could put somebody in traction." "You ever heard of the digidestines. Yes. Replied everyone "One day I found Ken's dirty little secret and when he found out he tried to kill me. But I put him in traction. When ken gets out, he will be looking for me. "So what is da big secret?" asked meowth "um the only thing I can say is Ash is a little to young to hear this if you know what I mean.

"Misty, do you want to bet on the fight." Misty walked away from Brock "Good idea, want to bet, Riptide. "Ooh, ooh if he wins we get pikachu." Asked James." "No, I not making that kind of bet and I still don't see why you want that pikachu." Ash thought for a minuet "if I win I get your hat…" D.C "yelled go for some thing big." "Okay then I get Misty, she gets to fallow me around." Riptide winked at her. "Hell no, Ash?" "No" riptide glanced at the guy staring at him and winked at ash " I though you said she was not your girl, come on" "All right but now I get your hat, gold and platinum chain, and you give your pikachu to team rocket." "deal." D.C yelled in protest but it was to late.

* * *

Everyone walked over to Celadon's gym. Erica let them use the gym, showing kindness to Ash for his help.Ash pulled out a coin and flipped it. Ash called heads but the coin lands tails. Riptide reaches for Falcon. Ash throws out the poke ball containing pidgeot. Riptide used a hand signal to tell Pidgeot to use fly. Falcon flies up high. "Use quick attack." Yelled ash falcon fakes to the right and hits pidgeot dead on. "You can do it use wing attack. "Stand your ground he signaled for her to use mirror move. falcon took a heavy hit then used the move. Pidgeot was ko'ed.

Ash reaches for Bulbasaur, Riptide for symbiot. "Vine whip now!. Symbiot gets knocked din to a wall loosing half its HP. Riptide yelled "twinneedle!" Symbiot rushed bulbasaur knocking its HP down some plus poisoned it but still in better shape than symbiot. Ash turned his hat around backwards "Razor leaf!" Symbiot is ko'ed easily "It looks like ash finally got some good competition." Added Meowth. Jessie was standing by him. "What do you mean by that! She yelled wile trashing Meowth.

Riptide reaches for Chaos, ash for Wartortle. "AAHHH! gyarados." James clings to Jessie. "Get of me. She shoves him and Chaos lunges at him. James runs away "AHHHHH!"

"Stop…ha hahah…that's not...ha ha ha... funny. Don't scare him like that heeee." Misty gave him a disgusted look. "How could you let your pokemon do that?" I did not tell him to do that, he's got a bad sense of humor." Riptide put the poke ball up "on with the fight." Riptide held two fingers up and gyarados used dragon rage. Wartortle managed to evade it. "Use hydro pump!"

Chaos the hit sent him flying through some plants. He did not like being hit. Riptide held a fist up but chaos ignored it and suddenly used ice beam. wartortle was frozen solid and chaos was about to use bite. "Stop the fights over. There's no sense in being like that." he throws a poke ball retrieving chaos ash turned to Riptide "that's not allowed chaos would not listen to you. Misty butted it "Riptide is disqualified. "No I'm not, that is not in the rules. "Cheater yelled Misty. "shut up brat." She turned around to Jessie.

Wile misty and Jessie yelled at each other, Ash releases muk, Riptide king. "Use sludge. Machoke was hit and poisoned. "Get up and use this move." Riptide punched the air. King used earthquake. Muk was nearly ko'ed. "whoa, is the twerp going to loose? James started cheering "go riptide go riptide..." "its going to be pikachu verses pikachu." Pointed out Meowth. Misty mumbled in a low voice. "Don't loose don't loose..." "Muk use toxic." King is barely standing now.

"Come on don't faint" Riptide made a shooting motion with his fingers King gathered all his strength and used mega punch. it all most missed muk but it was enough to KO him. J, J&M screamed "Yeaaaahhh!" Misty yelled "Nnooooo,ash don't loose." And fell to the ground. Ash through out charizard, Riptide inferno.

Charizard was willing to listen to Ash this time. He used slash. Inferno evaded the attack. Then he landed on top of a ledge "meleon char char ch eon!" Charizard got rather mad and blew a fire ball at him. Inferno just jumped. " ch ch zaaarrrd!" James turned to "Meowth, what did they say" "You really don't want to know." Riptide put his fist together and punched to the right.

Inferno jumped up then did a back flip over charizards head and used flamethrower. Ash screamed "firespin now" he managed to trap inferno in fire. The man in the trench coat walked through the door leaned against the thaw and watched them. Riptide held his hands up then held them straight out to his sides. Inferno used counter charizard was hurt badly but returned with seismic toss. Inferno was ko'ed. Ash gives Riptide a dirty grin. Riptide returned it "well we only got one match left, come on D.C." pikachu on stage. And D.C ran and did a front flip "let's get it ooon!"


	3. To the fair

I just got my first review!

Okay the battle is almost over. At least the battle with the pokemon. Note "_this"_ are used whe n people are thinking.

* * *

Ash sent his pikachu out first. "Pika pika pi." Riptide walked over to his pikachu. "Okay I really don't need to tell you anything but I have to signal you, so use quick attack." D.C sent pikachu flying in to a wall. But she got up easily "Use thunderbolt now!" D.C went flying through the air and landed with a loud thud. " pika pikaa" pikachu waved a finger in the air. "Your Pikachu's got a real attitude, I like that but I still have to win." Riptide turned to D.C "Use seismic toss."

D.C throws Pikachu across the hall doing the same amount of damage thunderbolt did. Ash looked at his pokemon making sure she was okay. "Use quick attack!" D.C dogged it effortlessly. "What, No way?" Riptide smiled. "My pikachu is much faster than yours, couldn't you tell? D.C use your special move." D.C rushed pikachu and did a thunderbolt dropkick. Ash looked at that in shock. "What, pikachu can't learn how to do a drop kick. I don't know how he did that but it's unfair."

"Whoa, he can do that." Came James. Meowth suddenly had a idea "The boss would be so proud of us if we…" Riptide looked at them then at the man watching them "You can not have my pikachu. And Ash I taught that move to pikachu because my parents are good at many forms of fighting and martial arts then they taught me so D.C wanted to learn. That makes it ok. Plus your pikachu is was not ko'ed." Ash pointed to his pikachu "She is staggering around because of that unfair hit!" riptide walked back to the edeg of the platform."Your acting like a cry baby, Ash." "I'll show you cry baby, pikachu thunder!" Team rocket ducked as the electricity went every where. Riptide stood with histhere wile the windows cracked. "I'm not scared of you."

When it was all over D.C was sill standing but trying not to fall over and faint. Misty walked towards D.C. "Thunder should have knocked it out. Is that thing normal?" Brock couldn't believe this. "D.C this will be all over. She doesn't have that much Hp so nothing fancy and get hit with a counter attack. Use thunderbolt." Yelled RiptideD.C tried but the electricity hit random places.This was the last battle and pickachu was dodging and coming at him fast. He cleared his head and struck pikachu.

Ash rushed over to pikachu and picked her up. Jessie ran around in bliss "Somebody actually beat the thing." James and Meowth were staring in shock. "Why, Ash why did you put me in the bet." Misty hit Ash over the head a couple of times. Riptide winked at Ash. "How bout you keep the hat, I don't really need another one. Come on Misty." "How long do I have to fallow you?" Riptide walked out and noticed the man was gone. "I'll think later." Ash and Brock went to the pokemon center. Riptide healed his pokemon with Max Revive.

* * *

"D.C, do you and the other pokemon want ice cream?" D.C waved his head Riptide turned to Misty. "Do you want ice cream?" "Yes I would love some ice cream." Riptide tilts his head telling team rocket to leave.

Later in the ice cream shop. Riptide looked out of the window _"I knew I saw that guy again. What does he want? I wonder if he's looking for a fight."_He turned to Misty "There's nothing really good in this town except for the rocket corner, want to go." Misty looked him up and down "Aren't you a little too young to go to that." Riptide walked up to the door. There was a fat man leaning against the out side wall by the door that he didnot see. "Then what do you think we should do?"  
Misty walked out the door and grabbed Riptides hand. "Maybe we should go to the fair?" D.C fallowed them out. "Hum… that sounds good. I want to get on the big coaster." "You're to short, but let's go anyway."

They headed to the fair. When they were to far away the man in the trench walked up to the fat man. "Cook what did they say?" Cook was fiddling with a cell phone "How's this peace of crap suppose to work."

"Maybe it was not a good idea to resurrect you" "No I'm happy to be alive." Dog was getting impatient "Where are they going." There going to the big fair. Said they want to ride the coaster. So you think he's Logan's son." "Don't call him that." Dog loomed over him menacingly. "He is James's son. I saw his pokemon ID"

"So what you going to do." Dog growled. "Take away what he loves. His son is dead." Dog flashed a knife.Him and Cook followed them.

* * *

R&R


	4. Rollercoaster rage

Well I still have one review but I have 111 hits! Come on people there's just no sense in that. Please review.

At the fair Riptide, Misty and D.C went on a few rides. Then they got some cotton candy and something to drink. They were at a slushy stand in the shadow of the big rollercoaster. In the line a boy was staring at Riptide _I think I know that boy._ "I think I want to go in the this one. Just on the other side of the stand Dog and Cook were listening. They left as Riptide D.C and Misty got in line.

"Jam the controls right before the ride there're going to be in comes" Dog got in line and cook went lurking around the control booth. Riptide kept looking ahead at the boy that was looking at him. "Which seat are we sitting in?" "Um we can sit fourth to first, Misty." Riptide looked back and the boy was gone. The people in front of him started to get in their seats. Riptide Misty and D.C sat down.

Cook and Dog were going to sit right behind them but a boy got in first. So they sat behind him the ride started up and the chain jerked a little too hard. As the ride started to clime the boy shifted right behind Riptide. Just as he tried to grab him Riptide turned around. "Daisuke, Davis. You!" Riptide noticed the bras knuckles. "I'm going to make you pay for putting Ken in traction!" Davis took a swing at Him. Riptide ducked. "Are you crazy were on a rollercoaster" "I don't care." He took another swing. Riptide grabbed his fist and punched him straight in the mouth, knocking out his teeth. "You know Ken secret as good as I do. Why do you still want to fight me?"

Riptide picked up Daisuke. "What are you doing put him down." Yelled Misty. Just then he noticed Dog and Cook pulling out knives and coming towards him. "Wonder how Logan's going to fell now that I kill his son." Riptide looked at Davis who was on his shoulder then back at them. They were not after Daisuke. Riptide threw him on them and hopped to the next cart. "your stand in my leg get off" Dog came out of nowhere and stabbed him in the shoulder. Riptide pulled out and threw it off the coaster.

Dog made bone claws come out of his hands. "Your dads not the only one that can do that." Riptide jump kicked him but Dog grabbed his leg and threw him off the ride. Riptide fell on to the next track. He claimed underneath it and held on to the bars. The carts came flying down the track, before they reached him he did a front flip over the track and landed in the cart next to Dog. "It's not that easy to get rid of me."

Riptide rushed him and the appeared to do a drop kick but grabbed his neck with his feet landing with his feet then reached down and held on to a safety bar as he flung Dog off the carts. Davis kicked Riptide in the chest. "I'm glad there after you. I can't believe what you did to Ken." He threw a punch at him. "If you going to fight for Ken then I going to fight you like Ken. Riptide jumped and did a flying roundhouse kick. Daisuke fell of the ride and off the track. "Say hi to Ken for me in the hospital." Cook power body slammed him in between the back of one cart and the front of another. The weight broke couple holding the carts together. "How does it feel? I love smashing your father."

"I think you're confused but I was itching for a fight." Cook grabbed him by the neck and tried to push his head on the rail of the track. Riptide had flash backs of Yukio Oikawa when he was possessed by Myotismon trying to force his head on the truck tier wile his minion digimon were driving. "What ever it takes" Riptide mumbled. He managed to kick Cook off of him although it made Riptide fall between the carts. Misty pulled him from under the cart. "What did you do to them? It was safer with Ash." "They hate Logan." Cook was hanging over the side of the track holding on to a cart. "If I'm going your going to." Cook got a foot on the track and pulled the cart off the track taking the other carts with it. Most of the people fall on other tracks but some fell off the whole thing.

Logan was watching this along with Jean. "I think they need help." "I'll go check it out." Logan ran towards the coaster.

Riptide was hanging on to a bar. Dog was above him slashing at his head. He decided to slash his arm. "One more and its going to come off." as he said it Riptide smiled back and did a back flip landing on dogs shoulders smashing Dogs head into the rail. He grabbed his head with his feet. "I love doing this to ken." Riptide folded his arms against his chest and leaned back doing a demon drop. He flipped over in the air let go if his head. "You can't hurt me." Riptide jumped on his chest just in time to hit the ground. " I think I can hurt you." He stepped off. "Riptide can you catch me?" He looked up just in time to catch Misty. D.C floated to the ground. "He can fly?" "Yeah, um he's special." Just as misty left and D.C went to get help Dog grabbed Riptides leg. "Told you, you can't hurt me."

Logan and jean had finally come to the seen. Dog flung Riptide over his shoulder into a pole then picked him up again. "James Howlett is that you. Still looking the same. I'm going to enjoy killing your son." Logan just looked at him "I don't know who you talking about." Dog held Riptide by the head popped out one of his claws and held it to his throat. "Don't tell me you don't remember your old pal Dog. Remember when I slit your puppy's throat or when you killed Rose." Logan growled and grabbed his head like he was having some kind of bad memories. "Tell me you remember your dad getting killed. Oops I mean the man you thought was your dad. Your mom seemed to have a thing mine." Logan was on his knees now.


	5. A typical day with Riptide

Well this is the last chapter. I have one review and 165 hits………… still tell me what you thought of it.

* * *

"Wolverine what's wrong is he really your son." Asked Jean. "Oh that's what you found another red head." Logan growled and unleashed his claws. "I should have killed you all those years ago."

Jessie, James and Meowth were watching this. "See now James is not a sissy name." Jessie just looked at him then hit him over the head. "But you still are."

Dog just did not care that Logan's claws were metal now. "How do you like it if I do your son like that puppy." Riptide took the risk and kicked Dog in the face and ran. He looked back and saw wolverine tearing up Dog. Jean came running towards him. He managed to escape her but ran into Misty. "Why were they after you?" "It turns out they think I wolverine son cause I had a fake pokemon ID that said Riptide Howlett. That just happens to be wolverine's real last name." Misty just fell on the floor. "I could deal with them" "No D.C Logan's already doing that."

Davis jumped kicked Riptide. "Dam you, why can't you just stay down." Daisuke picked up a pole and started spinning it around. "Come get it."

Riptide rolled his eyes. "Oh this is why. Ken has taught you something. Tell me did he tell you how to take a hit." Riptide avoided all the pole action and uppercutted him hard enough to shatter the rest of his teeth. Davis got up and tried to swing the pole at his head.

Just then Officer Jenny walked up "Stop what are you doing? Are you about to hit that boy?" "Um I uh was just" "save it. What's your name." she pulled out a writing pad "Daisuke." "In English please." "Davis Motomiya." "You have a passport there Mot…Motomiya. I'm detection an accent." "Hum." Daisuke fished around in his pockets. "_Dam it I can't believe I lost it."_ "I lost it but I have a broken arm, some cracked ribs…" "Okay, okay I'll take you to the hospital the n we will talk about that passport the n I be back for you." As soon as she left Riptide took off with Misty and D.C as his heels. "My parents don't need to hear about this."

Riptide ran off to another part of the fair. Jenny did not have the time to go find Riptide with the rest of the cops. They were too busy tiring to get Logan off of dog and arrest Cook.

* * *

Riptide had told misty and D.C to go to the game corner. Hours later at the fair Riptide's shoot baskets for a prize. "Heay, you're bleeding a bit. You going to go to the hospital." The man handed him another basketball. "After this shot. Its 100 in a role to win the bike." The man nodded and went over to the bike. Riptide made the last shot and took the bike. "_Misty really needs a bike I think I give her this one."_

At the game corner. "Hit me!" "See your getting good at this." "Yeah I know, D.C just don't tell Ash about this." The dealer asked her to show her cards. Misty reveals 21 again for the tenth time. "I think we should stop now riptide is coming." Misty exchanges the chips and D.C walks over to Riptide. "Misty, how are things? You have fun." "Yeah I won 4,328 bucks. "Wow, that's a lot. Hey I'm sorry that fair got screwed up, so I won a bike for you, it's a BMX." Misty got on the bike and rode out of the casino "thanks, I want to show ash."

At the contest. "I wish Riptide saw this, he thinks that just because he beat I'm a chump." Brock hulled Ash out "Well that is too bad. You need a self confidence boost." Ash just looked at him "I do not." "You do to." Misty just rode up to Ash. "Look Riptide just got me a bike in two hours, you could not get me a bike in two years!" um…I was going to." Ash started scratching his head. Riptide put his arm around Ash's shoulder "You just don't make enough money do you." He winked at Misty who was still checking out her bike. Ash was starting to wonder why Riptide was winking at him. "If you want to be with that thug then you can be." "Heay I'm not a thug." "You have been fighting your covered in blood." Riptide was just about to protest. But Misty cut him off. "What are trying to say!" Brock cut in "Yeah what does that mean." "I don't want to be in between a lover's quall." D.C walked away from them shaking his tail." "What!" Misty said shaking a fist. Riptide decided that he needed to leave. "Thanks for the good time Misty, see you around some time. Bye." Misty waved and Ash looked on with envy.

Riptide smiled and pulled out the gold jewelry. "I love string up trouble. But I think I need to take this back to Jade." They walked to the edge of town before D.C grabbed Riptide by the belt and flew him back to San Francisco.

* * *

They landed in front of the antique shop. Jade was sweeping the side walk. "What happened to you?" she touched the stab wound on his shoulder. "Well you know about the fake pokemon ID I use when I'm in trouble?" "Yeah." Jade pulled off his shirt and pushed him through the door. "Well some guy named Dog thought I was Wolverine's son cause of the last name on it. Howlett is his real last name and dog just wanted to torture him by killing me." Riptide handed Jade the gold jewelry back. "To make things worse this was Logan's and they knew it."

"That just sucks. I'll tell uncle to get rid of it." She put it on the counter and tried to patch up Riptides shoulder. D.C came back with a can of soda. "I got an idea how about we visiting the X-men." "Riptide put his shirt back on. "I don't know Logan might have got a good look at me." "Nah, you were to far away." Jade piped in. "Can I come?" Riptide looked at D.C then at Jade then back at D.C and smiled.

* * *

Note in souls of chaos the end up at Xavier's institute but they were going to try and go there anyway if they could. 


End file.
